A Calzona Family Reuion
by amandaaltizer17
Summary: This is set six month after Arizona and Sofia leave Seattle go to new york to be with Callie cause Arizona Still love Callie so much i dont own the rights to grey they bring to shonda rimes hope that you guys will love the story i sorry it took me so long to put this on fanfiction .net this is the happy ending that we sadly dont get to see on the show cause calzona is the endgame
1. Going to new york be with Callie

A Calzona Family Reunion

By Amanda Altizer

i don' t the right of grey anatomy

Character Arizona And Callie

Sofia

Rating K later on in the story it will definitely have a M ratings

Romance and Family

Chapter One

It Set in New York about Six months After Arizona and Sofia Get Back to New York so They Can is A Family with Callie Because Arizona Still Love Callie Very Much. Callie Met Them at Airport Sofia give her other mom big hug tell her how much she miss her Then Arizona look toward hers ex-wife Callie she want right here to pull her in to a romance kiss she don't know if Callie feel the same way about her like she dose about Callie then Callie give Arizona that look with smile toward Arizona then hug each other before they let go Arizona kiss Callie on the lips and said Iam still in love with you I want us to try again and Callie I am still in love with you and I want us to try again too. They go to Callie's place Sofia go to her room so hers moms can talk in the kitchen Callie say Arizona you can stay here with us so we can work on our relationship with each other and with us and Sofia now . Sofia come out of her room ask her moms if mama is going to live here with us Callie give Arizona a Smile they both say that yes mama is going to live here with us and we are going to be a real family and we are going to give us another try because we still love each other then Sofia give her's moms big happy smile Callie lets orders pizza then Callie Call Pizza In then They all sit at dinner room table eat their Dinner And Catch up on how is Callie doing Since Love of Her Life Got To New York To Be With her Forever then Callie Say Arizona I felt like other-half Of Me Come back to Me when You Come back to me also Bring Sofia Home To Me Love you so much while Callie talk Arizona Stay Crying and she very move by what Callie was say to her Callie get up and Walk to Arizona And give kiss on the lip then Sofia Say Yeah Her's Mona and Mommy Loves Each Other and We Will Be a Real Family Again Then Callie And Arizona Both That you Are right Sofia We are real family again and one day down the road in couples months one of her's mom will ask other one for they hand in Marriage again cause they still love each other very much then they went into the living room to watch movie a together as a family also Sofia went watch high school musical part 1 then Arizona and Callie both say ok Sofia we watch the movie . Then Arizona say Callie would you like to go on date with me some time in front of theirs little girl Sofia then Callie finally gives Arizona her answers about them go on a date she said yes Arizona I would love to then Callie pull Arizona into her arm to give her a romantic kiss on her lips then Callie say Arizona I would like for you and me to get remarried again at some point if you still want us to get remarried too then Arizona say yes I would to get remarried to you too by the way I love you so much and I can't live without you by my side for always then Callie say Arizona i was think about call Meredith to see if she and Zola would like to come to vist us in new york also so Sofia can see her best friend Zola that is Meredith and Derek Daughter but on sad note Derek dies in Really bad car wreck about five years ago


	2. Calzona

Then Callie call Meredith to see if her and Zola would like to come to visiting her and Arizona And Sofia in New York then Meredith say hello Callie how are you doing then Callie say Iam doing good then Callie say that we would love for you and Zola to come to cost me and Arizona and Sofia then Meredith say that I was thinking about coming to visit you and Arizona and Sofia so Zola could see her best friend Sofia then Callie say sounds good to me see you when you come to visit us in New York so we can do lot of fun stuff to do you and Zola when you guys get here then Callie tell Arizona that Meredith and Zola is coming to visit us at end of the month while Arizona was she could tell that Callie was happy about Meredith come to visit us at end of the month then Arizona say Callie I was thinking about us going to Seattle to visit all of our friends from hopstial and we could go visit both of Sofia' grand parents what do you think of the ideas that I have then Callie say that I was thinking same ideas as you was then Arizona say great also we can go visit everyone after Meredith and Zola go back to Seattle it could be super special surprise for everyone to see that we are back together again also want us to go our special bench and we all could go out for dinner also me and you could go out for dinner for our special dinner what do you think about that Arizona then Arizona say I love that ideas also we could go to visit our best friend Mark Sloan's grave so we can tell Mark that good news that we finally find our way back to each other after all of these years and one of these days I will ask you Callie Torres to be my wife again Iam not let you go never again cause when I am with you Callie Iam home where I belong with you and our daughter Sofia while Arizona was talking to Callie she started crying so much then Arizona pull Callie into her arm for a romantic kiss it felt like magic again when Arizona and Callie kiss each other because they are soulmates also Arizona say I love you you Callie Torres then Callie say I love you Arizona Robbins and Iam not let you get again. to continue in the next chapter when Meredith and Zola come to visit Arizona and Callie and Sofia.

Author notes if you guys don't like my story about my take the happy ending for calzona that we did not get on the show give me a comment or message on see you guys in the next chapter


	3. Vist

It is time for Callie and Arizona and Sofia to go to Airport to met Meredith and Zola when Sofia see Zola and Sofia runs towards Zola and give her a hug cause she really do miss Zola very much

then Meredith come up to Callie and Arizona also Arizona and Callie was holding hand each other

then Meredith asked Callie and Arizona if her and Arizona got back together

again then Callie say yes they did get back together also we been date for almost five months now we are doing really good now Arizona just move in with me and Sofia also Sofia is really happy about us being back together again then then they get back to Callie and Arizona place to catch up with Meredith about everyone at greys Sloan memorial hospital

Then Meredith say that everyone send you all they love and they would you and Arizona to bring Sofia to vist everyone then Callie speak up and say that we are plan to come visit everyone after you and Zola go back home after our visit with you guys

We have lots of ideas what we could do while you and Zola are vist us like go to the park and movie and shopping at mall also we could go out to eat dinner too


	4. dinner

Then late on Callie start cook while Arizona was catch up with Meredith about everyone else back in Seattle Then Meredith say that everyone is doing really good and they

miss you and Callie and Sofia very much then Arizona say they will definitely be surprised when we come to visit everyone

back in Seattle also me and Callie was talking about getting second place in Seattle to have when we

come in to visit and when we slow in our job later down road we want back to Seattle as family then Callie comes

in the room and say yes that correct what Arizona say

about us get second house in Seattle so we can be close

to all of our family and friends and that was place that me and Arizona met and fell in love with each other and

we get married there so many years ago that is where we will get remarried again at some point In the near future also Arizona walk out of the room to kitchen to check on the dinner that Callie made for them then Callie Start to

tell Meredith that she already find their second house in Seattle that where Callie says that she going to ask Arizona to remarried her also she show Meredith the

beautiful engagement ring that she got for Arizona

Then Meredith say that gorgeous ring Callie. Also she was

going to call Arizona ' parent to ask for they for their daughter hand and promised then that she won't hurt or

leave Arizona again that she is in it for long time she still think

them like her second set of parents then everyone sat

down at the table in the kitchen to eat chicken and pasta that Callie made for their dinner to be continued in the next chapter when Callie call Mrs and Mr Robbins

To ask them for Arizona 's Hand In marriage and promised them I will never leave Arizona again

See you in next chapter


	5. Family

Callie call mrs Robbins and mr Robbins

It been couple weeks since Meredith and Zola come to Arizona

and Callie and Sofia and Callie was tell Meredith

About Callie want to ask Arizona to marry her again and Callie is super happy about asking Arizona remarried her

Again now it is time for Callie to make the phone call

to Arizona Robbins parents without Arizona find out

and Callie is outside of their house sitting on the patio

while Arizona is take a nap cause Arizona have little bit of

headache then Callie call mrs Robbins and mr Robbins

To ask them for their daughter hand in marriage again then Barbara answer the phone and say hello Callie how

are you doing today then Callie say hello Mrs Robbins

Iam very good and I would like to ask you and Mr

Robbins for your daughter hand in marriage again.

Then Barbara say Callie we was waiting for you to call us

to ask Arizona hand in marriage and we are very happy

that you and Arizona finally get your head out of your ass

and realized that we are soulmates and you two belong

together and hope that you two don't mess up again

and we give you our blessings on ask Arizona to marry you then Callie say thank you and mr Robbins so much

you two won't regret it cause I won't hurt your daughter in anyway again I give you two my word on that I would like

you and Daniel to be there when I ask Arizona to marry

me again then Barbara say that we would love to be there

when you then Callie say great and you two special time

with your granddaughter Sofia too and I have to go now I

just your daughter Arizona wake up from her nap we will

see you and Daniel when you come to visit us in Seattle

then Barbara say sounds good have good night too. Then

Arizona come out on the patio to sit down next to Callie

then she gives Callie a kiss on her lips then Callie say

Arizona what that for I heard you on the phone with my

dad and mom ask for them for their blessings to ask me

to marry you again then Callie say Arizona that supposed

a surprise for you when I asked you marry me again also

Callie has the ring in her jacket pocket then Callie get

down on on knees and Arizona Michele Robbins you are

my soulmates and best friend great mother to our

daughter Sofia and you move out here to New York and

brought our daughter Sofia home to me and give us

second chances to be together again Iam not let you go

again will you Arizona Michele Robbins marry me again

Then Arizona Say Yes Callie Torres I will marry you again

then Callie pull Arizona into her arm and give her a

romantic kiss and put the ring on Arizona's hand where it

belongs at they was both of them was crying in each

other arm them tears was happy tears this time again

To continue in next chapter when Arizona and Callie call both set of parents to tell them that they are engagement

to marry again and they told our daughter Sofia that her

parents are going to get remarried to each other see you all in the next chapter

Author notes I would like to say thank you for take time to

read my story about calzona this is my take they happy

ending with each other that sadly that we did not get to see on the show thank you see you guys in the next chapter


	6. Breakfast

It been couple hours After Callie ask Arizona to marry her again and now they are hold each other in they bed then

Arizona start wake up and she decide get up and make breakfast for her family then Callie start to wake up and

she start look for her finacee Arizona cause she was in the bed with her also start to smell something really come

Out from kitchen and she decide to go to the kitchen to see what is going on in the kitchen and she saw Arizona in

the kitchen cook them some breakfast and she walk behind Arizona and say good morning my love Arizona then

Arizona felt someone kiss her neck and she turn around and saw it was her fiancee Callie and Arizona give Callie a

Passionate kiss on her lips and love you Callie torres so much i dont

want to live without you by myside never again Callie and

we need to tell Sofia about us getting remarried and call

all of ours friends and family including both set of parents

To be continued in the next chapter when Arizona and

Callie call all of their family awesome friends

From Seattle see you guys in the next chapter

Author notes thank you for take your time to read my

story about calzona it is my take on happy ending

That we sadly did not get to see on the show


	7. Sofia

Then Sofia come in the kitchen to see what her"s parents

was doing in the kitchen they was both smile to their

daughter then Sofia say what going on here mother's then

she notices that one of her mom was wear a engagement

Ring on her left hand also she ask her's parents are you

two get remarried then both of parents answer Sofia yes

we are getting remarried Seattle Near all of our friends

from the hopstial and with both set of our parents will be

there and don't forget about your another god mother

Addison will definitely be there and you're mom best

friend April will definitely be there with Jackson and their

Daughter Katie and their Son Jackson jr they name after

his dad Jackson guess everyone wants to know what

Happens to Matthew he died in a bad car wreck before he

Come to his injuries ask Jackson to come to his bedside

Ask him if anything happens to me for him and April to get

Back together again and get remarried again and Jackson

Ask him are you sure of that and Matthew say yes he is

sure of cause he always know deep down inside of his

Heart that April was still in love with you Jackson that why

I choose you Jackson to be with April if anything would

happen to me then Jackson said thank you for this

awesome second chance to be with April and I won't take

Her for granted again and Matthew say I know that you

won't do anything like that then couple weeks later

Jackson was with April in the room when Matthew finally

Passing on to go to heaven

To continue in next chapter when Arizona and Callie start

to call everyone about the wedding that they have in

Seattle with all of they friends and family there with them

when get remarried see you all in the next chapter

Author notes thank you for everyone take the time to read

my favorite couple from greys anatomy calzona they will

definitely always going to be the endgame thank you for

everyone take the time to read the story


	8. Arizona

It had been couple hours hours after Callie and Arizona

told about them get remarried in Seattle with everyone

there and Arizona come in the room walk behind Callie

And Callie turns around and see Arizona on one knee and

Have a ring for Callie and Callie say Arizona what is that

For and Arizona say this ring for you because I love you

So much and I will not take you and our family for granted

Again for rest of my life I will be your's and no one esle

Will come between us again Callie and Callie say Arizona

I won't let you go without fight cause you are my

soulmates and my best friend and she pull Arizona into

her arm and hold her very tight and tell Arizona that she

love you Arizona for rest of my life then Arizona say I love

you Callie so much and Callie say Arizona want us to get

A second place in Seattle to have when we go to Seattle

So we don't have to get a hotel room and want us to

Spend some time during the summer and that where I

Want us to have the wedding at too and Arizona say

Callie I love the idea that you come up with so Sofia can

See Zola and April and Jackson's kids an we can see ours

Parents more than I did Callie say guess that you do love

My ideas and Arizona say yes Callie yes I do like your

Idea and Callie say Arizona we could go to visit our family

And friends in Seattle for couple weeks in couple months

And Arizona say I love the idea Callie and I was thinking

about us going to visit everybody in Seattle and us get a

second place there Callie say Arizona we are on the same

Page about it

To be continued in the next chapter when Callie and

Arizona tell Sofia about them getting a second place in

Seattle to be near their friends and family see you guys in

the next chapter have good day because I will post this

Chapter it will be by end of the the weekend before

I post this chapter to the story.


End file.
